Fire melting twin ice
by Yuna Yami Mouto
Summary: Seth and Seto are the coldest twins in existence with only their younger brother as a source of warmth. Due to the stress of their earlier life, their bond was breaking apart until both fell in love with the same girl. Who will she choose? Will she even be able to choose? Read and find out! SethxSetoxFem!Yami! LEMON! Slight vaseshipping.
1. I Prologe

**Fire melting twin ice**

 **Summary: Seth and Seto are the coldest twins in existence with only their younger brother as a source of warmth. Due to the stress of their earlier life, their bond was breaking apart until both fell in love with the same girl. Who will she choose? Seth×Seto×Fem! Yami! LEMON!**

The school bell of Domino High School for twins sounded off as its students rushed off to class. It was a rather warm day of early winter and there was no wind as various teens entered the large building. The school was one of the biggest ones in the entire Japan, and only twins triplings or more were allowed to go to this special school. It didn't matter if the siblings were identical or siamese. All that matters is that they are born blood relatives that have a difference of a few minutes in age between them.

Seeing as it is actually quite rare to see twins on a daily basis, this was the school were you can find hundreds of them. It was one of the most famous schooling facilities in the world and the students themselves were rather big in name as well. Their uniform was simple in comparison to that of other schools, consisting of only a blue school jacket and pants with a white dress shirt for boys and a pink blazer with a light blue miniskirt for girls along with a bow tie. So simple, yet it made many twins look irresistible.

The kids made a huge path in the hallways as two tall brunets passed through. These two boys of the age 18 were the two richest, most famous, most popular, most powerful and most handsome high schoolers in the entire world. Seth and Seto Kaiba were every girl's dream with a matching hight of 186 cm, long legs, muscular, lean built, long, powerful arms, big hands with long fingers and handsome faces. Both had short, neat brunet hair with bangs falling into their sharp, blue eyes, high cheekbones, strong jaw and sharp features. The only difference between the two was that Seth has a natural, Egyptian tan while Seto was as pale as any other ordinary Japanese person.

The two had been adopted by Gozaboro Kaiba when they were ten in order to provide their younger brother, Mokuba, a safe and happy childhood, but they knew it was impossible to be all candy and lollipops when a ruthless, successful business tycoon like Gozaboro was adopting two geniuses. Yes, both twins are very intelligent and skilled. At the age of ten, Seth has already been speaking twelve languages fluently and two more were good enough to help him survive in a foreign country. He loved history, chemistry and biology since he was able to read and he didn't make that big of a fuss over his reading options. Seto, on the other hand, knew fluently only nine of the languages his brother spoke and two more just good enough to orient himself on his own, but he loves physics, psychology, management, economy, lawsuit and things like that while he considers history and the past as nothing but worthless wast of the present. Given how tough their lives have been, Seth was supposed that even a little of Seto's old self has stayed,.

Ever since their parents died in a plane crash when Mokuba was barely five, Seto had somehow took the steering wheel of their lives and started fighting for the three brothers to stay together. It wasn't an easy victory and the fight has been ferocious over the years, but both brunets were proud with the fact that they were still together and that Mokuba was having a semi normal childhood. Seto had been the first to throw away his own when he realized that their aunt and uncle were planning to either just keep Seth and Seto, or shift off all three brothers to the nearest orphanage. Seth threw away his the first time he saw his uncle trying to slap Seto, but it was already too late then. Both boys had earned a black belt in judo up to that point and Seto had nearly broken the man's right arm beyond repair. Seth, although older than his twin by a few minutes, for the first time felt like a scared, helpless child until ye saw Seto's eyes. Ever since then, the Seto he had known was almost dead and it only got worse the day they met Gozaboro.

Seto had been studying the man in order to beat him in a game of chess so that they could escape. At the time Seth had thought it was a somewhat good thing and both he and Mokuba had left the younger brunet to his own devices. However, it almost developed into an obsession. Seto spent hours working on strategies and psychological ways of thinking, and in the end it all payeed off. The day Gozaboro came to gift their local orphanage half the tournament money he won for staying the chess champion for three years, Seto challenged the man to a game of chess. The deal was that if Seto won, Gozaboro was to adopt Mokuba and the twins, no questions asked. However, upon seeing that Seto was the younger twin when Seth started protesting that it was like Gozaboro was buying Seto, the businessman demanded that both boys face him in a game and he will follow through with their agreement if only both of the boys win. Seto had been furious and Seth had a bad feeling that Gozaboro was trilled at seeing his rage.

In the end, after they played for three hours straight, both brunets won and Gozaboro had been furious. Seth had known a few things about his strategies, but Seto was the one that had fully humiliated the man. He had won in less than 28 moves and it had shocked all present. Seth always new that Seto's ambitions were going to take his brother far, but this was something not even he was expecting.

Gozaboro had kept his word and the three brothers moved into the mansion not a week later.

That was when life for the twins really started becoming hell. Gozaboro was a prideful man and he was furious with two kids were the ones that had defeated him in his favorite game. He had done an extensive research on the twins and found out how such geniuses had ended up in the little rat hole as well as to why they had stayed there for so long. He made sure to use it against them at every opportunity, but Seto had already decided that the past was meaningless. So for Seto, Gozaboro had to become creative.

The old bastard made Seto wear a dog collar and tried to strip him of his pride, but the young boy held on to it as if it was the last thing he truly felt was his. Seto grew colder with each passing day and Gozaboro was very pleased to see that it was also affecting Seth. It awoke the older twin's usually dormant hatred and Gozaboro nurtured them both into becoming hostile weapon makers. Seto was throughly talented in the field of designing and Gozaboro always made him do new projects for a couple of hours of sleep or a decent meal. More often than not, it was for the purpose of Seth and Mokuba not being returned to the orphanage.

Seth found out this only after two years of such treatment. It had been after one of their fighting lessons, when everything finally caught up with Seto and he passed out in his twin's arms. He had been mumbling in his sleep something about not wanting to end up alone with Seth and Mokuba somewhere else and when Seth asked his, for the first time, unguarded brother what he meant, Seto accidently told him everything before going still.

Seth still remembered th boiling rage he had felt upon leanrning of such a thing. After he had made sure his brother would get a few hours of sleep and told Mokuba to stay beside him, Seth had stormed into Gozaboro's office and demanded that he left Seto be. What the man had told him still made his blood freeze in his young veins.

''I'm afraid I can't do that,'' He had said. ''Seto is my future heir. He has survived everything I threw his way and he is far stronger than anyone I have ever seen. The darkness of his hatred is so immense that it trills me. I want to make him be the weapon of ultimate destruction, and he will become the new emperor of this modern world. I will not give him up, my precious weapon.''

Seto found out that he had talked with Gozaboro and the brothers got into a fight. It had seriously worried Mokuba that his Nii-sama and Onii-sama wouldn't speak to each other, but eventually Seto seeked them both out. The twins made amends, but it had been a full year since the last time they had spoken properly to each other. Seto wanted to believe that their bond could withstand it, but Seto was far to unpredictable. At one point, he had seriously feared that Seto was only using him and Mokuba to get Kaiba Corp, but after the hostile takeover, Seto put Mokuba for Vice President and he shared his position as CEO with Seth. Seth had relinquished most of the control to Seto, since it had been him that got more lessons on company business, and he settled for smaller jobs that will help Seto out. Mokuba was more than happy to help his bog brothers out and the three had been relatively peaceful since then.

However, there were always hardships along the way and now their main partner was teaming up with their board of directors in order to take over the company. Despite Seto's knowledge of Kaiba Corp and all its previous business, the board wasn't all that happy with him turning the once weapon-making company into a gaming industry, despite the raise in profits. The old geezers had betrayed Gozaboro and were now betraying them.

Seth sneaked a glance at his equally stoic twin as they settled into their seats. Seto immediately took out his laptop and started working on trying to keep their company and Seth sighed as he took out his book. This was becoming a routine as of late. They were always one of the first students in the classroom and Seto usually had a book for himself. They only went to high school to set an example for Mokuba, even though they more often than not left before the final bell. But ever since Pegasus and Industrial Illusions started the attempt at takeovers, Seto was exhausting himself with work. Seth could tell that Mokuba was starting to worry and he knew that his younger twin could not keep this up for much longer.

A few minutes later, the classroom was almost filled up when a group of friends noisily walked in. Seth looked up just in time to see eight kids walk into the classroom. The tallest of the group was a pointy-haired brunet, whose best friend was the blond beside him. There was only one girl, a bubbly, blue-eyed brunette and there were a set of twins and triplings following them. One was three of albinos, the middle looking like the evil version of the younger, gentler boy, while the oldest looked like a tanned, darker version of the middle one. And the second pair was of two three-color haired boys, one with amethyst eyes and the other with sharp violet eyes. The older albino had wild white hair and brown eyes that turned gray at night, while the younger was a bit shorter and had an angelic face with gentle brown eyes. The shorter of the three'color haired boys had round eyes and resembled a baby panda when he wanted something. His older twin had sharper features and his sharp eyes were circled by thick, long eyelashes.

The three teens that were with the pairs of exotic twins were one of the few twin pairs that were separated in their classes. The only girl, Anzu Mazaki, had a beautiful twin who has white-blue hair and a deeper shade of blue eyes, while Tristan Taylor and his twin were separated due to their parents divorce so Hiroto went under the name Honda and was in a different class. Joey and Jounochi Katsuya were separated after the first week of the freshmen year since they were making to much problems when they were together, and since the school already had a hard time of dealing with Akefia Bakura, the oldest albino tripling, and his boyfriend, Malik Ishtar (the younger of the Ishtar twins that were in another class), they decided it was easier to just separate the two. Bakura Bakura was actually somewhat restrained by the youngest albino, Ryou Bakura, although he and his best friend, Marik Ishtar, still loved to cause chaos with their siblings.

Poor Ryou almost acted like a mother for the two.

Seth smirked as the two spiky-haired teens nod at him and he nudges his brother. Seto looks up long enough to realize why Seth was disturbing him and he nodded to his only two good enough opponents before turning back to work. Atem, the older of the Mouto twins that had a rather nice Egyptian tan, rolled his unique eyes as Yugi, the younger twin, just shrugged with a smile. As they took their seats, Seth could see them taking out the deck they shared and going over it since they knew from the previous day that Seto was going to challenge them. The two were the only decent enough duelists around and Seto respected their skills, even though they still couldn't' defeat him. Seth, himself, was a big fan of his brother's favorite game, Duel Monsters, after he had seen him playing it for hours or making his holographic projectors to make the game even more interesting. He often wondered how Yugi and Atem had managed to make such a strong deck but were never able to beat his twin. Sure, even with Seto's three Blue-Eyes White Dragons lurking around Seto's deck, the dragons weren't indefatigable and his brother often complained why the other twins didn't' play better.

Atem has been the closest one to ever defeat his brother, but Seto was still the Duel Monsters champion.

As the group of friends, Joey, who had a way of really annoying the Kaiba twins, started pursuing Yugi to duel him during the big break instead of Seto. Seth watched in fascinated anger as the smaller boy considered it for quite a few minutes before declining. The eldest Kaiba was disgusted to find that Yugi could so easily change his mind, but was reassured that at least Atem respected Seto like he should when he reprimanded Yugi for his behavior. When the older twin looked his way, Atem winked at Seth, just to get on his nerves. Seth felt his left eyebrow twitch and the older Mouto smirked in victory. Atem was the closest to a friend that either Seth or Seto got, but with how often they fight, no one would believe it.

Joey, after being turned down and reprimanded like that, tried to get the two billionaires railed up and Seth almost cursed when he saw that Seto's patience was wearing tin. It was the blond's pure luck that the teacher chose to come at that moment, or there would have been bloodshed.

The classes went normal for the rest of the day, but Seto was in no better mood after his brief duels against Atem and Yugi. It usually calmed the younger Kaiba twin, but today he just wanted to rip someone's head off and not care about the consequences.

Atem felt a tad bit bad at having to watch Seto like that. He and Seth reminded him a hell of a lot of someone he loved dearly, what with their brilliance and competitiveness. And she also wasn't as open as he and Yugi were, at least not since the tragedy five years ago. In the hopes that their uncle will finally find his other two sons after his wife ran off, Aknadin and Aknamkanon (their father) had went on a trip to Japan. They hadn't taken any of the kids, and it was a good thing, too, since their plane crashed somewhere above the Indian Ocean. Due to their parents death, Atem, Yugi and their sister were supposed to either move to Japan with their mom and grandpa, or stay as it was appropriate for the last of the royal blood of Egypt. Their father's family was as long as from the time of the Nameless Pharaoh, 3000 BC, and they are the only ones who have actual influence over the rest of the politics in the country. The Egyptian government had insisted that Set, too, stays, but his mother had demanded his immediate departure for Japan.

Having no choice in the matter, Set reluctantly let go of Atem's weeping sister as he boarded the private plane. It would seem that the boy was never destined to leave Egypt, as the plane exploded before it even took off the ground due to something flying straight into one of the engines. At the age of 6, Atem and his siblings have been left with only their grandpa and mother.

Yugi had cried for days at all the deaths and in such a short time, but he got over it. Even Atem found a way to live through it all with the help of their childhood friends, Mahad and his sister Mana (in whom Atem fell in love with) over the short time they have had left in Egypt.

However, that wasn't the case for their sister. She had been closest to both their father and cousin, and she had retreated into herself, only being the same girl they once knew when she played Duel Monsters. She was really good and it had been her that has built the deck Yugi and Atem are using now. Unlike the boys, she would work for weeks in their grandfather's game shop for only one card and she somehow formed a bond with them. Whenever Atem and Yugi wanted to use the deck, they had to ask for her permission, as they could never otherwise get any good cards and would lose rather easily. All three of the Mouto triplings had a deck of their own, but Atem and Yugi used their sister's whenever the duel is too important. Besides, it was the best balanced of the three and it had many possible strategies with the same cards.

As the last class of the day finished, Atem couldn't help but think that if his sister dueled against the younger Kaiba, it was bound to be one hell of a show. Of course, if she got over the biggest shock of all: the resemblance between Seth and Seto with Set. When they first saw the brothers in their first year in Domino High School, Atem and Yugi had spent the entire afternoon in a daze and they both actually broke down when they got back home. So many things they could have done with their cousin and all the things they had already done ... it had been too much. Yugi had even gotten sick.

Atem had been more than glad that their sister hadn't been there to see that.

His sister, as was already said, was the closest to their cousin. Set resembled the Kaibas greatly, but he had a darker tan and broader shoulders, or would have had if he had stayed alive, since he spent hours with Mahad of chasing Mana, Atem and his sister out in the desert. Yugi, although rather energetic himself, preferred to play inside so he was almost as pail as their grandpa, who hadn't been in Egypt in three years before the accidents. His hair used to be a shade lighter due to all those hours and days in the sun, but his eyes were the same as the two twins'. It would have crushed her if she had seen them just like that, without warning.

The only female Mouto sibling had returned to Egypt just a month before high school started and Yugi and Atem had been left on their own. It's not that they couldn't make friends, or that they were extremely bad at school ... It's just that she was the heart of the family and she knew how to make any situation better. Yugi and Atem didn't know how she did it, but she could probably tame a crocodile in seconds.

Now that he thought about it, she was exactly what the two bored billionaires needed to make their life a bit more exciting.

''Yo, Atemu-kun, what's got you thinkin' dat much?'' Siad teen snapped out of his thoughts as he realized that Jou and Honda had joined their group as they all walked back home. Looking down at Yugi, he saw that his behavior was worrying his little brother and it bothered him that the little boy had to worry about him when he was worrying about their sister as well. They hadn't heard from her in two weeks now, and that couldn't mean anything good.

Atem sighed. ''It's nothing. I was just thinking about home and stuff.'' That didn't mean much to their friends since Atem and Yugi had decided to go under their mother's name so they didn't have to deal with the whole 'celebrities/princes' thing. To Yugi, however, that meant everything and the amethyst-eyed teen frowned.

''Well, ya got nothin' ta worry about pal.'' Joey said as he slung an arm around Atem's shoulders. ''I'm sure it's still standin' in the same place it had been this mornin'.'' Anzu rolled her opal eyes at the silly grins on the blond twins' faces and just shook her head.

''Just ignore them, Atemu. I'm sure that everything is just fine.'' She said as she leaned closer to him. Atem shifted uncomfortably, knowing that the girl had a little crush on him, and it made Yugi snicker.

Atem shook his head as he decided that, no, it wasn't worth the trouble to chase Yugi down and tickle him for hours to get back at him. ''I didn't think that something bad was about to happen. If anything, I have a rather good feeling today ... '' He said as he trailed off.

They heard a tsking noise and Atem turned around to glare at Akefia as he and his brothers made their way towards them. ''Oh, is the Prince now psychic, too? I didn't know you were so multi talented.''

''Shut it, Akefia!''

Said albino smirked and was about to say something else when the black limo licensed KAIBA 1 stopped beside the curb next to them. The large group watched in boredom as the black window rolled down to reveal one Seto Kaiba and his brother. Before anyone could say anything, Seto gritted through his teeth.

''Get ready for tomorrow like you mean it! I will duel you both and if it is like it was today again, I swear I will kick both your puny Mouto asses!''

And with that, the last thing Atem and Yugi saw was an amused smirk on Seth's lips as the limo window closed and they drove off.


	2. II How it all started

Seto sighed as he and Seth walked into their classroom the next day.

Yesterday had been chaotic for the younger Kaiba twin, since the Big 5 had almost bought out their old weapons factory, but Seto, with Seth's help, had managed to keep it under their wing. Now, he had to order for the factory to either be destroyed or let it fall into the old men's hands. Neither had a pleasurable outcome, but he at least could stop it from making weapons again. The only problem in all of that was that many of good machines wouldn't get to be removed before they drop the last of Kaiba Corp's bombs on it.

That aside, Pegasus, the CEO of Industrial Illusions, had tried to hack into their mainframe, and it had exhausted Seto beyond what he thought possible to kick the hacker out. It had taken him three hours after that to get everything back in order, but none of their important files were stolen in the fight.

And if that wasn't the worst thing that happened, then the attempt at kidnapping their brother definitely was. Seth and Seto had arrived home just in time to see men in suits with the KC logo trying to carry out a trashing Mokuba, and Seth had had to restrain Seto from killing the traitors and spies. Seto had never before been so scared in his life, and he knew that Mokuba's disappearance could only be topped by Seth's death on the list of things that would definitely break him. Even though he would never admit it, he needed his twin like nothing else and he wasn't ready to let Seth die like he had almost done when one of the would-be kidnappers pointed a gun to his head.

The whole day was then finished by another failed hostile takeover attempt. It took Seto more than half the night to fight it all off, even with Seth's and Mokuba's minimal help that he would accept, and now the teen CEO was throughly exhausted. Seth had told him to stay at home and sleep until afternoon, but Seto refused do so. He had demanded a duel with Yugi and Atem, and he sure as hell was going to be there for it.

Speaking of the spiky-haired twins, it was like his thoughts had summoned them as they entered the classroom. Seth sighed as his twin became even more tense and he knew that it wouldn't change until he dueled his only two worthy opponents. Yugi and Atem nodded to the blue-eyed twins, which both returned, and went to their seats. Before long, the room started filling up with students and Seth was surprised to find that their teacher was already 10 minutes late. It was unusual for Mrs. Chono, their math teacher, since she loved to torture them as long as it was possible. The older Kaiba twin had heard rumors that say she gave some kid such nasty nightmares last year that he fled to America just to get away from her.

Seto was more than happy at the chance to work out some bugs on his newest gaming system, since Chono was the only stupid enough teacher to not let him work during class, but he growled when just as he turned on his laptop she entered with two girls behind her. The younger Kaiba was shocked to find that Seth was in an argument with Jounochi, Joey, Atem, Akefia and Bakura about something while Yugi and Ryou tried to calm them down. From the looks of it, Akefia and Jou were ready to throw punches while Joey was restrained by Tristan since he had already took a swing at Seth and ended up with a busted lip. Atem looked deeply offended by something Akefia had said and Bakura was just in the argument for fun since he was bored from the looks of it. It was rather usual for it to be Atem and Seth against Akefia and anyone else. The two older twin siblings were close enough to know how the other thinks and they just couldn't let the other be in an argument without the other. For Seth, it was an instinct he didn't know where it came from, but for Atem it was that he didn't want to let someone that resembles his cousin so much to be at a disadvantage.

But just because they knew how to fight together didn't stop them from fighting against each other as well. It was strange how at those ties it was either Bakura or Akefia with Atem and Seto with Seth. It usually had something to do with their favorite subjects or the newest findings and those arguments were just as intense as the most exciting duels. Of course, Seth and Seto won those almost every time, but that didn't stop the others from giving it their all to win.

Mrs. Chono tried to get them to quiet down as one of the girls giggled. It didn't help the situation any when Joey broke free and tried to jump on Seth, who dodged just in time to let the blond sail through the air and land at Seto's feet, disturbing his desk and almost causing his precious laptop to fall to the floor. Getting fed up with everything when Jou tried to punch his twin, Seto took Joey by the collar of his uniform and hauled him towards the arguing group just in time to throw him at the other blond. The other kids started cheering and chanting the word, ''Fight!'', over and over again as Akefia took a punch at Atem. The shorter boy dodged just in time and was about to do the same when...

''ATEM AKNAMKANON SENNEN, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!?''

Atem froze and tumbled over the two Thief brothers in his shock. Everything stilled as they turned to the source of the command, only to gawk at the girl before them. The Moutos eyes almost fell out of their sockets, Seth's and Seto's eyes mirrored Yugi's, the albinos mouths fell to the floor and the rest of the classroom's occupants' jaws got detached from their faces as their eyes got big as dinner plates.

There, next to the teacher and an awfully amused brunette with spiky hair, an Egyptian tan and emerald eyes, was what could have only been a female cross between the Mouto twins. She had waist long spiky, heavily layered ebony hair, highlighted at the tips in crimson and three lighting-shaped locks defying gravity and going up through her black hair. There were a few framing her lovely heart-shaped face, coming to a little bit under her long, ivory swan-like neck. Her frame was slim and she had long limbs. Her waist and shoulders were small and her chest was well defined for her stature. She was taller than Yugi, but half an inch shorter than Atem, and her skin was only a of a shade darker than Yugi's. Unlike her brothers eyes, her were a clear blood red color that sent chills through everyone once they focus on them. Her features were sharper than the shorter boy's, but gentler than his brother's. Her stance was confident in every way possible, yet it had something to it that made you ache to protect the girl. It seemed like she was vulnerable and that effect just didn't suit her.

Before anyone could ask any questions, Yugi and Atem jumped on the scowling new student. "YUNA! !" The girl almost fell to the floor as Yugi attached himself to her waist and Atem took her into his arms as they both tried to hug the very life out of her.

"When did you get back?" Yugi asked.

Why didn't you call us? We were worried sick!" Atem almost yelled.

Yuna sighed as she detangled herself out of their hold. "I couldn't call because I wanted it to be a surprise, but that's not important right now."

"The hell it isn't!" Atem protests as he stares angrily at his three minutes younger sister. However, he shrank into himself when she glared at him in reprimand.

"What's important is what you were about to do! What got into you to even think it was a solution to punch him!?"

"But-"

"No buts! Atem, seriously!"

Seto took this opportunity to grab Seth and dragged him back over to their seats. However, they left a desk between them. From the back of the room, the two Kaiba twins watched as this strange girl scolded the proud older Mouto. Or was he really Mouto? She said Sennen, which was confusing the CEO. The Sennen family was in complete control of everything that is in any way Egyptian. Why would there be a Sennen all the way here, in Japan?

Seth, too, was puzzled by this girl's behavior with the twins. It almost sounded like a sibling thing, but Seth wouldn't know. Every time he and Seto fought, it was always about so much more than who was wright and who was wrong. It always had to do if Mokuba was safe or if they could keep him that way. That was it. But Yugi and Atem were always so casual with each other it often puzzled Seth. Now, as the proud boy was pouting as this Yuna girl acted like a disapproving mother, angry because her son said a bad word.

''Alright, alright! I won't do it again! Happy?'' Atem said with a pout as Yuna nodded.

''Good. Now get back to your seats after you guys say hi to Mana.'' This got both spiky haired boys to finally realize that their childhood friend had been standing there for quite a few minutes and both flushed in embarrassment as Mana laughed at their crazy antics.

''Alright, you two! Introduce yourselves to the class already!'' Miss Chono finally snapped and Yuna and Mana bowed to the class while Yugi and Atem went back to their seats.

''I am Yuna A. Y. Y. A. S. Mouto.''

''I'm Mana Millennium.''

''Alright.'' Miss Chono said as she looked at the class. ''Mana, you can sit beside Ryou,'' Said boy raised his hand and Mana went over to him. ''And Yuna can sit in between Kaiba-sama and Kaiba-dono.'' The entire class wiped around to see that there indeed was a place between the twins and Atem glared at them from his seat. Unfortunately for the overprotective older brother, his only sister just walked over to the seat and sat down.

''Now class, Mana-chan is not like the rest of you. She doesn't have a twin, but because her brother got a job here, she was allowed to join the school.'' Murmuring started up and Mana just smiled at all those who sent looks her way. Soon, as the lesson started, everything went back to normal.

Except for the two Kaibas. They each kept sneaking glances at the female between them and often caught the other doing the same. When Yuna saw she was being watched, she took out a piece of paper and split it in two. She wrote on both halves and then handed over a note to each of the brunets, who stared at her in shock at the bold move. Looking at their notes, both Seth and Seto almost started laughing at the message they have received.

 _'Take a photo; it will last longer!'_ And beside it was a smiley face rolling its eyes.

When they looked over to the sender of the messages, both brothers actually had to choke down a laugh as they saw her roll her pretty eyes with a big grin on her face. It made the whole class turn around abruptly at the noise and Atem had almost gotten out of his seat to start a fight with the two brunets had he not seen his sisters grin and their genuinely amused expressions.

''Wait, are Seth-sama and Seto-sama actually ... laughing?'' One girl asked, but it had been over a minute since the brunets had rained in their mirth. Her twin nodded in an absentminded way. The class started gossiping as Yugi and Atem exchanged glances when they caught both Seth and Seto looking in their sister's way every now and then. Mana had a huge grin on her own face, probably from thinking up ways on how to pair the three up on a date. She was, after all, a true matchmaker at heart.

In Domino High, word spread like wildfire and soon the entire school heard of the hot girl that had managed to get the two Kaiba to actually laugh. What's even more interesting and surprising was that she had also made their scowls even scarier that before. No one dared get in the twins' way as the two strode to the courtyard for Seto's duels with Yugi and Atem at lunch. Up to that point, it was a well known fact that the two were in less than a pleasant mood since Yuna had showed them up in every class they shared, which was unfortunately for the school every class.

After math, where Yuna had only demonstrated that she would probably have better grades than her brothers, they had German and while Seth, who spoke more languages than the students deemed legal at their age, was reading some poem they were going to discuss, Yuna had interrupted him to correct a wrongly accented word. Everyone froze and looked shell-shocked as Seth looked up at her from in front of the board where the teacher had placed him so everyone could hear, and told her that he had said everything correctly. The crimson-eyed girl had snorted and told him which word he had said and how he had said it before telling him how he should accent the word, stunning everyone even more that she had noticed such a small thing. Annoyed at his own mistake rather than the girl herself, Seth had made a snide comment in German and his teacher started reprimanding him when Yuna told him in perfect German that he was being rude in a far too creative way. Seto's head had snapped up as Seth started arguing with the girl and he soon joined his older brother, even accidentally switching into a different language, yet Yuna had still managed to tell them both off even as they all continued switching languages.

In the end, the twins had stormed out of the classroom when the bell rang and left Yuna to be stared at after she had not only won their argument which only a few partly understood, but she also revealed that she knew not one, not two, but _five_ more languages than _Seth_! Seth had been seething ever since.

Then, in gym, they had to climb rope and everyone knew that Seth and Seto shared the school recored and all-time first place with Akefia and Bakura right behind them, followed closely by Atem, then Marik and then Jounouchi. So, it came as more than a shock when Yuna defeated their record and made a new one that was 12.43 seconds of difference from the previous one. The coach had immediately given her an A and let her be for the rest of class.

Seth and Seto couldn't help but stare as she encouraged Yugi to try and how she told off anyone who even dared suggest that either of her brothers was anything but her equal. It was a concept that had became so foreign to the brunets and yet they only now felt like that part of their relationship was missing.

After that, Yuna was given a chance to tell the class the last lesson she had learned in her last history class. That was the first and last time that the teacher was going to make such a mistake, since Yuna had been able to tell her in detail all the things she had studied over the years and the woman couldn't help but give her and A straight away.

No, not even a duel will fix Seto's mood and no amount of meditation will ease Seth's unbeatable headache. It was as if Yuna was the embodiment of perfection, of a worthy rival to both brunets and the worst was ... Neither knew anything about her and they could feel that her history is important. Whatever it was about her that drew them in, it also caused them to lash out at all their own defenses they had placed around themselves over the years.

''So, are you two ready to lose?'' The younger brunet asked confidently as he came to stand across from the other two. Both Yugi and Atem jumped, having been to immersed in searching for their sister, who had disappeared with Mana, to even notice the Kaiba twins coming up behind them. Seto was already shuffling his deck while Seth had took over his laptop and was taking over for his brother while the other relieved some of his stress. The taunt had both bristling and they nodded without thinking, Atem ready to take the deck they had shared ever since Yuna left, but Yugi beat him to it.

''I'm sure that today won't be the same outcome!'' Yugi confidently told the CEO as he activated his Duel Disk.

Seto snorted, getting ready to duel. ''Is that so?'' He slotted his deck into its place in the Duel Disk and took his stance as Yugi did the same.

''Yes!'' Hissed the younger Mouto.

Kaiba smirked at his opponent. ''Then lets duel!''

Despite the spiky-haired boy's confidence, he faltered s he saw that every card he drew was almost useless in the face of the strategies Seto was using. It confused the amethyst-eyed bot immensely, but he shook it off and continued dueling. Atem, too, was surprised at the lack of action from Yugi's part. It was unusual and troubling all the same as Seto attacked Yugi with his superior monsters. Things got really ugly as the CEO summoned his first Blue-Eyes White Dragon that finally drew everyone's attention and a crowd started gathering around the four.

Seth hadn't even looked up to see how his younger brother was doing, knowing damn well that Seto was going to win like always. So instead he tried to look after Kaiba Corp while Seto dueled and it turned out that it had indeed needed one of the two CEOs attention as Pegasus tried to hack their main frame. Seth mat not be Seto, who seemed to almost talk to machines, but the older twin was also good with hacking and other similar things. He could manage on his own and he stopped Pegasus weak attempt quite easily. But he knew that soon a real attack was due and he knew only Seto would be able to save their files than.

Seto was seething as a life point counter announced the end of a duel. Yugi had lost, like always, but he had only managed to last this long because of a Kuriboh and the Swords of Revealing Light. That was it. No Dark Magician, no Buster Blader, no nothing but a little fur-ball!

''Are you mocking me?!''

Yugi, frustrated by how the duel had went, almost jumped back at the venom in Seto's voice. ''What? No! Kaiba-kun-''

''I don't want to hear it!'' He snapped, then turned to an equally confused Atem. Pointing to him, Seto snapped,''You! Get out here!'' Fearing that the CEO was going to bust a vein in his anger, Atem complied and the duel was almost repeated. The only exception was that Atem had managed to use one of the brunet's Blue-Eyes' for a sacrifice to bring the Dark Magician girl back from the graveyard, but she was destroyed by the other two and soon Atem, too, lost.

''You two are becoming more and more pathetic by the day!'' Seto seethed. He ran a hand over his face and glared at the two through his fingers. ''Lets duel. Both of you against me. Use the same deck, plan strategies together. Just duel better than two mongrels!'' Seth looked up at this, sensing that his younger brother was at the end of his patience.

Although insulted, the Mouto twins couldn't exactly complain since it was true. They still didn't understand why the deck was mocking them, but it was really frustrating. It really was like they were just learning to duel and Atem's pride was starting to bruise from the way he had played thus far. Even when both he and Yugi tried to plan out strategies, it just was't enough. It was as if the cards themselves refused to come to their hand when they needed them the most-

''Wait!'' Atem suddenly exclaimed, surprising everyone as Yugi was about to draw their next card. The Duel Disk was on Atem's arm and Yugi was looking over it to see their cards. ''Yugi! I know why we couldn't play like we normally do!''

''Please do enlighten me.'' Said Seto from the other side of the field, but was completely ignored as Atem turned to fully look at Yugi.

''We never got the chance to ask for permission!''

Yugi paled as he accidentally drew the next card in his attempt to draw back from the deck. As if acknowledging that they were right in their guess, the Dark Magician looked up at them with a scowl that made the two feel like they were transgressing. ''You're right! We completely forgot!''

''Start making sense or just shut up and duel!''

Both turned to look at their highly annoyed opponent and both flinched at the hard blue glare they were receiving.

''Um, we don't have anything to play.'' Atem said as he looked over the four cards in his hand. After all, Dark Magician was a 7 star monster and the three magic cards he had in his hand would be useless in stopping the attacks of the two Blue-Eyes White Dragons that stood on the younger Kaiba's side of the field. ''We have to end our turn.''

Seto snorted. ''Well, good riddance!'' He drew then pointed at the spiky-haired boys with his arm that held the Duel Disk. ''Attack, my Blue-Eyes!'' The two dragons roared mightily and released twin White Lightning Attacks that took away the rest of Yugi and Atem's life points. ''What the fuck is wrong with you two today!?''

''Atem!'' Before the teens could answer, they heard Mana's scream and both turned right in time for the brunette to jump at her fried in worry. ''What? How? Why did you guys lose like that?''

''We didn't ask for permission.'' Yugi pouted, but brightened as he saw his sister slowly making her way to them. ''Yuna!''

Atem turned to look at his only sister and he remembered his thoughts of Seto dueling her. He grinned slyly and it instantly put the girl on guard, ready to tell him no even if whatever he was about to suggest could be interesting. ''Say, Yuna ... You up for a duel?''

This peaked everyone's interest and they turned to look from the four figures to the two billionaires. Seto and Yuna each arched an eyebrow, then looked at each other, then down at the Duel Disks. Seto smirked.

''So, another Mouto duelist? Fine, I accept the challenge. Let's see what you got!''

Yuna felt her eye twitch at the arrogance of this man and so she took her brother's Duel Disk. ''Fine. Let's duel!''

Seto sneered at her as he drew his first hand. ''You better change that deck. I know it as well as I know my own by now.''

Yuna drew her first five cards as well, liking what she saw there. ''There's no need. My deck is perfect as it is and I do not intend to change it any time soon.''

Seth looked up at the possessive claim of the deck that the two others had never had although they always used it. That was strange.

Seto noticed it as well, but didn't know what to make of it. ''Fine, but I'll be nice and let you go first.''

''How generous. You didn't sprain anything with that one nice act, did you Kaiba?'' Yuna taunted as she drew her card. Seto bristled, but said nothing. She'd see by the end of this duel! ''Alright, I will start off with a simple fusion monster. I play Polymerization, combining Dark Magician with Buster Blader to form Dark Paladin!'' The magical warrior appeared on the field and scowled at the CEO dragon-user on the other side of the field. Seto felt his eyes grow as saucers as he saw the one creature that could easily defeat his Blue-Eyes White Dragon and even take ATK points from it! ''Next, I place this card face down and play Quick Attack, which allows me to attack this turn despite it being both the first turn and the turn in which I summoned my monster! Now! Dark Paladin, attack him directly!''

Seto winced as his life points dropped down to 1100 on the very first turn. There was an uneasy silence around them as everyone stared at the ferocious petite girl while she put down two face down cards and finished her turn. Even Seth had looked up in shock at seeing his sibling taking any damage, let alone so much and on the first turn!

''I end my turn.''

Seto girthed his teeth, looking at the cards in his hands. He already had one Blue-Eyes White Dragon in his hand but summoning it would only give his opponent's monster an advantage. He needed something stronger. Drawing his cards, Seto was more than pleased it was another one of his dragons and he decided to try and get the third one right away. ''I play Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw two more cards!'' Yuna watched carefully as the brunet across her drew and a satisfied grin came across his face.

Seto laughed as he lifted the hand with the two new cards in it. ''Hahahaha! I got just what I needed! I play Polymerization to fuse my three Blue-Eyes from my hand. Come forth, Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!''

The three-headed dragon appeared behind its master as Seto gleefully commanded it to destroy Yuna's monster. But instead of using one of her face-down cards, Yuna let her monster be destroyed, her life points dropping down to 2800. The brunet was instantly on alert as he realized she was planing something. ''I place these three cards face down and end my turn.''

Seth was now down right staring at the playing field. He had heard the excitement in his younger twin's voice and it had surprised him. Seto hadn't sounded like that since way before Gozaboro, when they were supposed to get their baby brother while their mother was still alive... Seth had never before felt this empty as he realized what his brother had been missing all these years ...

Yuna draws, looking at her card. _'This will come in handy.'_ She placed it on the field immediately before she played Dark Magic Curtain to special summon her Dark Magician Girl, but her life points went down to 1400. She then played one of her face down cards, Monster Reborn and used it to bring back her Dark Paladin. ''Now, I play De-fusion from my hand, using it on your dragon!'' Seto flinched as he saw his most powerful beast turn back into his three Blue-Eyes. ''Now, Dark Paladin attack!''

''Not so fast!'' The brunet yelled as he used his face down card, also De-fusion, to split Yuna's attacking monster to Dark Magician and Buster Blader. The warrior got an additional 1500 ATK for the three dragons, his current ATK being 4100 points. Buster Blader and Dark Magician continued the attack and Seto used his other face down, Shrink, to halve the dragon slayer's attack points down to 2050.

''He's done!'' Seto yelled as one of his dragons got ready to attack it.

''Oh no you don't!'' Yuna yelled as she activated her newest card on the field, Mirror Force, and destroying all of her opponents monsters.

''If that's how you're gonna be, then I activate Burst Stream of Destruction, allowing me to destroy all of your monsters as long as one of my Blue-Eyes White Dragons is on the field. AN d since he is still here, we both lose monsters!'' The middle dragon roared and started glowing so brightly that everyone had to shield their eyes. When the light died down, there were no more monsters or cards on the field. Both duelists were panting, but there was a gleam in their eyes that told everyone this was just the begging.

''Impressive.'' Seto commented. This was the first time he had actually had to put his all in a duel and he had never felt better. It was as if his blood had only now started pumping, now that he was dueling this strange girl.

''Same for yourself.'' Yuna acknowledged. She could now see why Atem and Yugi couldn't beat him. He fought with a passion for the game that her two game addict brothers didn't have, because they only played for the hell of it; for fun. Seto Kaiba fights with pride, for pride and for victory. A worthy rival at least ... ''But this is far from over.''

A smirk appeared on his lips. ''Good. Now, is your turn done?''

The crowd gawked. That was all only one turn!?

Yuna placed a cord face-down on the field and nodded. ''Turn end.''

Smirking, Seto drew his new card. He only had two cards in his hand and one of them was powerful enough to finish this. But he couldn't summon it this way ... He took the second card and raised it so Yuna could see. ''I play Card of Sanctity, allowing us both to draw until we hold six cards in our hands!'' The watching increasingly bigger group looked from one duelist to the other, feeling the tension in the air. It was like nothing they had ever seen from the brunet before. Seto was always so dispassionate for his opponents, but it was as if this new girl was tugging at his duelist's soul, at his very pride.

''I was right.'' Seth looked up from where he had been sitting the entire time, seeing Atem and Yugi had joined him there. ''Their duel really is quite a sight to see.''

Yugi looked up to his older brother in confusion, just as Seth did as well. ''What do you mean?'' Both asked in union.

Atem smiled sarcastically. ''The deck Kaiba's been fighting isn't really ours, but Yuna's. She knows it inside out and she was always a far better duelist than even you and me combined.'' Atem told his brother, not even registering the fact that Seth was listening very intently. ''Those cards speak to her. And she fights differently than us, don't you think Seth?'' Okay, maybe he did know.

Seth scowled, but he couldn't keep his admiring comment to himself. ''She is the best duelist I have seen Seto face.'' And it was more than the truth.

''Alright, now I play Cost Down, which allows me to make no sacrifices when I summon my six star Judge Man!'' The old looking monster that seemed to be wearing a somewhat kingly outfit appeared with its 2200 attack and Seto laughed. ''Judge Man, attack her directly and end this!''

''Reverse card open!'' Yuna yelled and the face down card flipped. ''Dark Renewal!'' A tendril of darkness wrapped around the charging monster, stopping it in its tracks.

''What!?''

''Dark Renewal stops your attack dead in its tracks and allows me to sacrifice it so I can bring back a spellcaster from the graveyard. And since only Dark Magician Girl can be summoned with only one sacrifice, I bring her back!'' The blond mage reappeared and winked at Seto. ''And not only that, but she gets an additional 500 ATK for my Dark Magician in the graveyard! She now has 2500 ATK!''

The brunet grit his teeth, but he ended his turn with three face down cards.

''My turn.'' Yuna drew a card and placed it directly on the field, then summoned Queen's Knight in defense. ''Dark Magician Girl, end this!'' The female spellcaster raised her wand, a dark energy ball already gathering power to wipe out Seto's remaining life points. ''Dark Burning Attack!''

Seto smirked as the attack neared him.

''Holy shit! Kaiba's gonna lose!'' Someone yelled and that's when Seto sprung his trap. ''Ring of Destruction!'' The Dark Magician Girl gasped as the ring tied around her neck.

''My Dark Magician Girl!'' Yuna yelled, knowing all to well what the card would do. ''But you'll take equal damage! We'll be tied!''

Seto smirked cruelly. ''Not with this! My second card is Ring of Defense!''

''You bastard!'' His opponent hissed. ''I won't let it end like this!'' She flipped her own face down card, Double Cyclone. ''This lets me destroy any card on your side of the field for the price of one of my own!'' She destroyed Ring of Destruction for the price of her Spellbinding Circle. ''Dark Magician Girl, continue the attack!''

''Not so fast!'' Seto once again yelled. ''Negate Attack!''

Yuna growled and placed a card face down. ''Turn end''

Seto smirked as he sensed her ire. ''Draw!''

''This could last forever! They're evenly matched!'' Seth, Atem, Yugi and Mana turned to see Jou, Joey, Anzu, Tristan and Honda making their way towards them. It had been Joey who had spoken, and he was still gawking at the only person who had ever matched the arrogant brunet in a duel.

Atem nodded, proud of his sister for standing her own against the champion with such grace and strength. ''True. Both of them are undefeated in their own right, both are champions. It's only a question of time, really.''

''But they are both at an equal level. The outcome might really be a draw.'' Seth commented as he watched his younger brother destroy Yuna's Queen's Knight with Rude Kaiser.

''And now I activate my own Monster Reborn so I can bring back Blue-Eyes!''

''This it the end of it.'' Jou said as the magnificent white dragon appeared over the younger Kaiba twin. Its roar sent chills through everyone but Yuna, who felt a tremor of excitement at its reappearance.

''Bring it on!'' Yuna yelled at the top of her lungs, ready to finish this. Her blood was pumping in a way it had never before.

''Blue-Eyes White Dragon! Attack her Dark Magician Girl with White Lightning Attack!''

The blond mage was destroyed and Yuna's life points dropped to 900. Seto laughed, feeling the fire in his veins at how much the battle was affecting him. Seth enjoyed seeing this almost childish side of his stoic twin, feeling his own blood pump as if to give Seto more strength.

''My turn!'' Yuna yelled and summoned a monster face down on the field and placed two face down cards on the field. ''Now, I play Call of The Haunted, allowing me to return my Skilled Dark Magician from the graveyard. In defense mode!''

'That's not going to do you much good.'' Seto snorted, but started his turn none the less. He had no other monsters he could summon, so he just ordered his dragon to attack. ''White Lightning!''

But the attack stopped as hundreds of thousands of fur-balls suddenly appeared on Yuna's side of the field. Cooking could be heard as the smoke cleared up and showed that Yuna's face down monster had been Kuriboh and that one of her face downs was a magic card. Multiple.

''The most powerful dragon in the game was stopped in its tracks by the smallest, most useless creature in the game ... '' Seth could only whisper in awe as he watched his brother's most prized monster roar at the little things on the field. He then noticed how one of the Skilled Dark Magician's orbs on his robes started glowing. Just what was Yuna doing now?

''As long as there's a wall of Kuribohs between us, you can't reach my life points. Kuriboh is now in attack, but with there being so many, unless you destroy them all, I won't lose a single point.'' Yuna explained as she crossed her arms smugly.

''Turn end.'' Seto hissed. Yuna nodded before drawing her card. Everyone immediately noticed how her entire demeanor changed upon seeing which card she had drawn. She smirked as she activated her face down card, Monster Reincarnation, which allowed her to bring the Dark Magician back to her hand from the graveyard. Another orb lit up and Seto noticed that it was a spellcounter. A second one.

''And now, I'll play this card face down then activate Emergency Provision, giving me back 1000 life points.'' The third and final spellcounter lit up and Yuna declared she'll be sacrificing the Skilled Dark Magician in order to summon the Dark Magician.

''But that's not going to help her, is it?'' Jou asked. ''Dark Magician has 2500 ATK while the Blue-Eyes White Dragon has 3000 ATK. Her monster will only be destroyed.'' Joey nodded beside him, but Yugi says he has a feeling she wasn't done.

And he was right.

''And now! I play Black Luster Ritual!'' Everyone gasped and Seto cursed himself for forgetting about that card that Yugi and Atem always tried using but failed. ''I sacrifice my Valkyrion the Magna Warrior from my hand, allowing me to summon my Black Luster Soldier!'' The gates of darkness opened and from them leaped out the dark knight, its sword and shield at the ready.

''Shit!'' Seto hissed to himself.

''Holy shit!'' Atem and Yugi's friends gushed at the cool monster while the crowd cheered at seeing such a rare card in such an awesome duel. Seth could only gawk at what the girl had managed to do.

''You go, Yuna!"' Yugi cheered and Mana hugged Atem, who blushed as red s his sister's eyes.

''Black Luster Soldier! Attack Blue-Eyes White Dragon!'' The monster did not hesitate and both the dragon and the soldier were destroyed as they clashed with their equal 3000 ATK. But Yuna still had one more attack. ''Dark Magician! Finish this with DARK MAGIC ATTACK!'' The purple-clad mage immediately twirled his green staff, pointing it at Seto and firing a ball of dark energy. It hit the brunet square in the chest and his life points dropped to zero.

There was a deafening silence as the crowd now stared in astonishment, only now realizing that the unbeatable Seto Kaiba had just been defeated. Seth could only watch as his brother started shaking, worrying what this was going to end up as.

But no one was prepared for the laugh that followed.

As he calmed down, Yuna could see the pleasure behind the icy walls in Seto's eyes. He had obviously enjoyed the battle as much as she had, if not more. And she was right as Seto slowly made his way towards her. He didn't shake her hand or even congratulate her on a victory. He just leaned down to her ear and whispered, ''This isn't over. I _will_ defeat you! But I will _never_ let you go! You're _my_ rival.'' With that, he turned to Seth and the two left just as their limo arrived.

As Atem and Yugi rushed to their sister, who was already embraced by Mana but wasn't even aware of it, the younger innocently asked why she was blushing and the color only deepened.

This was going to be interesting.


	3. III Sickness

It's already been three weeks since Seto Kaiba received his very first defeat. Ever. It was on every news channel and in every tabloid, but the CEO for once didn't mind. Yuna was slowly becoming more and more famous every day with all that attention on her and he didn't mind sharing his fans with her. As far as he was concerned, as long as his company had customers she could have all of his fans.

Ever since then, Seto challenged Yuna to a duel at least once a day. Seth had even challenged a girl to a couple of games, but both brunets still lost to her. Yet the hatred that would have come if it had been someone else was strangely absent. But that didn't mean that Seto always had the reaction he had that first time. Sometimes he would seethe for hours, sometimes he would take it out on their would-be hackers and sometimes he would pout until Yuna suggested another duel. The second duel usually ended with the first reaction and Seth felt the need to remind Seto that it wasn't healthy to clench one's jaw that hard.

But when Seth lost a chess match, he felt like he was slapped in the face and he had seethed the first time, but every next time he wasn't all that surprised, but he wasn't happy either. The two brothers were so similar, and not only to each other but also to Yuna's beloved cousin who everyone believed was dead. But something in her had always told Yuna that her cousin was still out there, somewhere. Now, she wasn't sure if it were these two's existence that had been fooling her all these years. But Yuna wasn't sure if she regretted Seth and Seto not being completely like Set was. They were all so different, yet resembled each other all the same in all the most important ways!

Atem had noticed Yuna's slowly growing attraction to the two brunets and he wasn't sure if that was a good thing. It was partly both, but if Yuna's only interest in the Kaiba's was because of their dead cousin, then it was a real problem! The two brunets were as prideful as Yuna was and Atem was sure they would not take likely to being someone's substitute. Not to mention it just wasn't healthy!

Speaking of health and attendances, Seth and Seto rarely missed school although neither considered that they would learn anything new or useful in the schooling program that Japan, or the rest of the world really, had to offer. Gozaboro had given both boys an education that was literally etched into their brains and everyone knew that the two were geniuses. Yet, they never missed school unless it was a serious emergency.

And now was the first time.

The first day that Seth and Seto Kaiba didn't come to school, students and teachers didn't think much of it. Even with their company and younger brother to look after, the two Kaibas were the the greatest students, in every way, of Domino High history.

But the second day ...

The second day Seth and Seto Kaiba didn't attend school, the whole building was filled with panic.

Yuna had been the only one with a level-headed view of the twins absence, and therefore the principle decided that she was the best option to go to the Kaiba residence and see if the two were alright. And although there were a lot of protests, mainly Atem, Yuna was still sent to seek out the Kaiba brothers to make sure they were alright. Now, Yuna had expected to be greeted by the sight of everything from a fairytale castle to a medieval dungeon with the way the Kaibas had been described to her by her classmates, but she still hadn't expected to be met with an elegant, white mansion with three Blue-Eyes White Dragon statues in the entryway or a decorated yard that looked like it took a gardener two weeks to maintain. She was met with a servant, looking her over from head to toe and sneering at the thought of letting someone so poor enter such a rich estate until Yuna informed him that she will scream bloody murder until one of the brunets comes down to see her.

Instead of a tall brunet, preferably both, Yuna was met with a child no older than 11 with huge gray eyes and long, wild raven hair. He looked up at her with a skeptical eye and Yuna was amused to see that despite she was taller than him, the boy knew how to look down at her from across his nose. _'Must be the little brother Atem and Yugi mentioned.'_

''Can I help you with anything?'' His voice might have sounded polite to the untrained and unsuspecting ear, but Yuna knew better. She could hear the sarcasm and obvious disinterest there and it made her wonder why the boy was so hostile towards someone he doesn't even know.

''Yes. I would like to speak with either Seth or Seto Kaiba, whoever is available now.'' She answered in the same tone as him. It was fun watching his eyes get a bit bigger as he realized he was seen through. ''I'm from their school and the director seemed to think that I'm the best candidate to check on them.''

The gray-eyed child arched an eyebrow at her and Yuna felt like he was trying to judge her from her appearance alone, something that usually annoyed her very much. She sighed and was about to say something when a maid walked past and stopped at seeing the young master of the house staring at a guest. ''Mater Mokuba!'' The elderly woman said in fond exasperation. ''Please let the pretty girl in. I know she's beautiful, but it seems she's here for your brothers.'' And Yuna watched in interest as this Mokuba's cheeks turned red from embarrassment.

''Sorry.'' Mokuba fumbled for words, never having seen a girl quite as pretty as Yuna, and that's saying something. His older brothers were always persuaded by the best and prettiest models all around the world, but they seemed to pale in comparison to this exotic girl. ''Um, Nii-sama is sick so Onii-sama is trying to get him not to work as much, but Nii-sama's far to stubborn, even for someone just as stubborn like Onii-sama.'' At the girl's amused expression, the boy flushed an even deeper red as he realized she might not have exactly understood what he was saying. ''Um, I guess that didn't make much sense-''

''It's fine, I'm pretty sure I understood.'' She flashed him a sweet smile and it was hard not to smile back.

''I'm Mokuba Kaiba, Seth and Seto's younger brother. It's nice to meet you!''

Yuna smiled down at him and shook the hand that was offered to her. ''Yuna A. Y. Y. A. S. Mouto.''

''Wow, that's a lot of letters!'' Mokuba joked, but didn't expect an actual, serious answer.

''My family is a bit old-schooled, so both my brothers and I have more than one name, although I have the most.'' She said as she finally stepped in. ''Each name has its own meaning, both literal and the meaning of how close someone is to you. Those who know you the best will know every one of your names, so you are probably close to them like family or a lover, but there are stages to get to that familiarity.''

''Cool!'' Mokuba exclaimed and the older girl chuckled. ''Well, would you like to talk to Seth Onii-sama since Seto is sick?''

Suddenly, Yuna's face darkened. ''Actually, I would like to speak to both of the stubborn mules, if possible.'' And although shocked by the sudden change and the bravery of speaking such a way about his brothers, Mokuba still had enough wit around him to actually tell her to follow him and he started leading the way. Despite the mansion being huge and usually awing everyone who passed through the front doors, the youngest Kaiba noticed that their guest either wasn't impressed or was able to keep her face neutral without much problem. He grinned at the similarity to his brothers, but the grin slid off his face as they stopped in front of the room where they could hear Seth and Seto almost shouting at each other. No doubt Seth was trying to get his stubborn twin to stay in bed and let him do all the work like he has been trying for the last couple of days. But Seto, ever the Kaiba even if they were adopted into the name, would rather die of illness than let one day be spent in doing nothing.

Before Mokuba could even register what was going on, Yuna had brushed pass him and opened the door boldly and stepping into his brothers' private bedroom. The boy actually gaped at eh sight of both his brothers wrestling for the laptop in only their boxers, cursing at each other's stubbornness and insistence to keep working. They didn't even notice Yuna until the girl cleared her throat.

''What, prey tell, do you two think you're doing when you're both obviously **sick**? You should be _resting_ , not fighting!'' At this, Mokuba actually just noticed that Seto wasn't the only one flushed. Seth's cheeks were as well, although it was less noticeable on his dark skin. Could it be that his Onii-sama had caught whatever Nii-sama had? How hadn't he noticed?

Seto was the first to recover from the reprimand. ''And just what do _you_ think you're doing, barging into _our_ house and into _our_ room like you have the right?!'' The words were dripping with venom and cold like ice, but Yuna didn't seem affected at all. She just returned the glare fierce enough to melt both the cold sapphire glares thrown her way and Mokuba had to admit he was impressed. Everyone, even him, usually cowered down in front of such a scathing glare from his older brothers.

''I am _trying_ to make _two stubborn mules_ stop fighting and worrying their younger brother since they are both sick and should be **_resting_**!'' Yuna crossed her arms and shifted her weight to her right foot. ''Now stop acting like five year old boys and both of you get into that bed right now!'' Both brunets looked scolded, but Seto was not about to let it go.

''You can't tell us what to do!''

The red eyes narrowed even more. ''Watch me.'' And with that, before Seth could say anything to either defend himself or his younger twin, Yuna jumped at the two and managed to knock them both down, straight on the huge bed that could easily fit seven people. Both brothers let out ''Uff!''s as she sat on their stomachs, making sure they couldn't throw her off. Mokuba could only stare in shock as the CEOs froze and just looked up at the pretty girl, dumbfounded, as she reached over them for the thermometers there and showed them into their mouths, respectively. She stayed in that position until they both beeped and then took them out, the two brunets still as statues beneath her. Yuna frowned and then turned a worried glare down at her two captives. ''You both have a very high temperature, Seth's is 42 degrees and Seto's is 43 degrees. Now, you are going to stay in this very bed or I am going to chain you to it. Am I understood?''

This time, neither of the two brothers said anything. Slowly, Seth nodded and nudged Seto to follow. Happy with the response, Yuna got off of them and covered them with the blankets in the room. Giving them another stern look, Yuna took the laptop that had been left at the foot of the bed and took it with her out of the room. The three Kaiba brothers stared after her, not really understanding what was going on. Mokuba then turned to his brothers and was about to ask how they knew such a pretty girl when she returned with two small cloths and a little basin of water. Wetting the cloths, she put one on Seth's and one on Seto's forehead before exiting the room once more. When he was sure that she wouldn't be coming back any time soon, Mokuba actually asked his questions.

''Who is she? From where do you know her? How come she dares talk to you guys like that? She's pretty.'' Mokuba blushed as both his older brothers gave him a funny look at the last exclamation, but let it be. Instead, they answered each of his question.

''She's Yuna, a new classmate of ours.'' Seto said.

''She's Yugi and Atem's sister. They're triplings it seems.'' Seth added.

''She's my rival. She defeated me at Duel Monsters.''

''She defeated me in multi-language debates as well as chess. Seto, too,''

''And yes, she's very pretty.'' They said in the same voice, scowling at the admission and making Mokuba chuckle.

''Oh, come on! You guys like her spunk! It's so obvious!'' Both brunets glared at their younger sibling, trying, and failing, to will their blushes away. Of course they both like the brave girl. When one was insanely rich, one didn't have much friends or those who dared be their rivals since money could do anything. Yuna was the first exception to this very rule since Seto and Seth knew of themselves. It was refreshing, to say the least.

''We respect her, Mokuba. It's different from what you are obviously thinking.'' Now, the rave-haired boy found this amusing. Seth wasn't one to deny anything he knew to be true, yet he was denying his interest in this girl. No doubt Seto was about to do the same!

''And there is nothing more but respect between us. Nor is more needed.''

Yep, the kings of Denial!

Before their little brother could say anything, Seto told him to leave them alone and get Yuna out of the house. However, before he could do that, Yuna walked back in with three bowls of hot, steaming soup. The tasty smell of the food immediately caught the three brothers' attention and their mouths watered, something that was very hard to achieve with Seth and Seto Kaiba. None could say anything until Yuna placed the three bowls before who they were meant for, then left the room once more, only to return with a bowl of soup for herself.

As they stared at her, Yuna got a bit annoyed and felt her left eye twitching. ''Well?'' She snapped. ''Aren't you going to at the very least try it?'' When Seth and Seto looked at her skeptically, she rolled her eyes. ''It's not poisoned!''

There was silence, only broken by Mokuba deciding that the stalemate should end. ''That's good enough for me!'' And he shoved a spoonful of the soup into his mouth.

''Mokuba!'' Snapped the brunets. Mokuba froze for a moment and both CEOs were about to jump up and hurt Yuna, but Mokuba squealed in delight as he registered just how good the food was.

''This is the best thing I have ever tasted!'' He started shoveling more of the soup into his mouth until there was no more left in his bowl. Yuna smiled at him and continued eating her own soup. Seth and Seto stared at the two before the older twin decided to risk a try. His blue eyes widened at the taste and he couldn't stop a gasp escaping him before he, too, enthusiastically started eating the soup. He didn't care for Seto's scowl or Yuna's knowing smirk. The food was far too delicious for him to really care.

Seto really couldn't believe that both of his brothers were practically taking Yuna's side in this, even though he could see that there was no side to take. He was just not ready to admit defeat to the girl and he wouldn't allow her to get involved into their lives if she would just abandon them in the end.

''Oh, come on!'' He was startled out of his thoughts when Yuna exclaimed that and sat down next to him on the bed. He watched in shock as she took the bowl from his hands and took a spoonful of the liquid. She blew at it and then pressed it to his lips. ''If you're not going to eat on your own, then I will feed you like a child you are acting like!'' And with that, she pinched his side, making him open his mouth in outrage. But before he could say anything, Yuna had showed the spoon into his mouth and Seto was assaulted with the delicious, exotic spices of the soup. He felt his eyes widen as he swallowed the food and he looked down at the far shorter girl as she prepared to force feed him another spoonful. He couldn't even scowl at her as she gave it to him, he could only eat it up and swallow.

Seth and Mokuba had been far too shocked to say anything at first, but now they were snickering as Seto was finally treated as a child and he was too occupied to say anything about it. When there was nothing left in the bowl, Seto finally got to his senses and glared at Yuna.

''I'm not a kid, you know?''

Yuna rolled her eyes, but said nothing as she took the dishes and left the room. The three stared after her until she returned with a tray full of little cakes, fresh from the oven it seemed, and placed it on the bed before them. ''The soup and this alone should be enough to help you get over this cold. They're full of honey and milk as well as vitamin C.'' She smiled a little. It was enough to steal Mokuba's breath away and he looked up at his brothers, only to see them just as captivated. To anyone else, they would seem like always, but Mokuba knew better. ''I should probably go now. I obviously overstayed my welcome.''

She was about to leave, but seeing as her hands were still on the tray, Seth and Seto grabbed a hand each and tugged her back onto the bed. They looked awkwardly at her, but there was something else in their eyes that Mokuba knew he had never seen before.

''It seams that we could probably use some help in getting better.'' Seth admitted through girted teeth.

''And since we only respect you and you seem to know what you're doing, you might as well stay here for a while.'' Seto finished and Mokuba cheered as the girl blushed a pretty pink.

''Yay! Yuna's staying!''

All three teenagers blushed at this and Yuna had to wonder how bad Atem will react to all of this.


	4. IV Unexpected

Every now and then, something unexpected happens that surprises us all. Seth and Seto had learned over the years how to deal with these unexpected events and soon, they were hardly ever surprised by anything. Which could be _expected_ with all the things they've been through. After surviving Gozaboro and his 'teachings', the twins had expected to be ready for everything, but not for what had happened in the past week.

Or, what would happen in the week to come.

Yuna had spent five out of seven days of the past week looking after them from night to day. Despite them working a lot less, their fevers easily made the, bedridden for a good few days. Yuna had had to help them to the bathroom or the table so they could eat. The incident with Yuna feeding Seto didn't repeat itself. Well, not for Seto at the very least. When Seth had refused to eat something because it smelt disgusting, Yuna had pinched his nose and stuffed it into his mouth as if he were a geese. After that, he just let her feed him, but Seto suspected it had more to do with Yuna than anything else. Not long after that incident, both twins started showing signs of fast recovery and by the weekend, they were both ready to get back to work. Yuna had moved out of the mansion and just came twice a day to check on them. Mokuba wasn't all that happy when she left, but he was always happy to greet her with a hug when she came through the door.

In their school, Yuna was becoming more and more popular with every day. She mostly stuck to Mana and her brothers and their friends, but she did help others when they needed it. Her kindness was getting her a lot of admirers and Atem was getting more and more headaches. And the first day Seth and Seto returned to school, Atem had almost strangled them both. Yugi had almost helped him out, but Yuna had stood between them, saying that the twins still needed time to recover completely before they could deal with Atem's overprotective older brother nature.

And that wasn't even all!

Seth and Seto were starting to realize that they don't like other guys near Yuna or them taking her attention from the two of them. Although neither talked about it, they had also started realizing that the other had some new feelings toward the girl, even if they were not aware of it yet. It seemed that whatever little treaty that was between them since Yuna came into their lives was now crumbling what was left of their childhood bonds. It worried Mokuba, since he had seen how the two of them had finally started walking down the path that would bring the old Seto back to them, but now he wasn't so sure that Yuna's appearance was such a good thing as he had originally thought.

Yuna would have been oblivious had she not seen the way they glare at each other over her head. It made her uneasy. Like she was suddenly the reason for all their problems and for all her ''wisdom'' Atem and their grandpa often tell her that she possesses she just couldn't figure it out. However, she had figured something else out. Many a girls hated her, and for no other reason than usually being the center of Seth and Seto's attention at school.


End file.
